I'm Missing That Snow and Imposing Furniture
by Pantamalla
Summary: Reneslec oneshots. This is a weird sort of story that is a story but is not in order so it's a whole bunch of oneshots.
1. Miss You

**Hey, so I'm challenging myself to put oneshots/drabbles up of Alec and Renesmee for 25 days. I remind you that the grammar and spelling will not be perfect seeing as I have a day to write each oneshot/drabble. This is not a story but it will follow the same timeline from the point in which they meet till the end. Flames are for marshmallows and weenies not this fanfic! **

**-Em**

I did not understand these feelings I had for this brooding, angsty, _sexy,_ vampire at all! Alec was a complete waste of my time. I shall not _moon _over him, I have Jacob to think about we will be happy together Jacob and I. So what if we have creepy puppy/vampire monster babies.

I turned on the tap for the tub and sat on the side of the claw foot tub adding bubbles in.

I left _him_ where he belongs so I can be where I belong.

The water in the bath had turned cold from my uncle Emmet and Aunt Rose's sex showers. Of course they had to take up all the hot water. I didn't mind they were happy and in love I remembered the showers I shared with…. "No mustn't think of that Nessie" I scolded myself.

Ridding myself of my pajamas, I stepped into the cold water of the bath and sat down in the large tub and began to scrub myself with the peppermint body wash till my skin turned an angry red. I wonder what he would say about the red skin. Would he be angry at me for hurting myself, or would he find some hidden sexual meaning to it, or would he make fun of me for being part human and have blood in my system? He would most likely find sexual meaning for it and ram me into the wall and make love till someone stopped us from destroying the place.

The cold water reminded me of his cold marble skin wrapping himself around me as I slept. Then again everything reminded me of him everything grass from the time we laid on green grass as I watched his skin glitter and he watched mine glow, trees, from the time we climbed trees and made love high in the treetops, water from the time we swam in the Mediterranean sea and I pointed it out the constellations to him.

I craved him, lusted him, miss him _love him._ I had the right to. I was his and he was mine.

But my mother, father, aunts, uncles, grandparents, and Jacob, wanted me no needed me here. We are family I can't simply leave them to travel the world with him. The Volturi would never simply let him go. He was strong and his gift was too valuable to let go. He had his sister who he loves and takes care of. He needs to stay there and I need to stay here.

I have my wedding in a few days to think about too. Jacob is kind to me it will work out. It will not be forever either; he and I will find each other whether it is in five, twenty, fifty, a hundred, or a thousand years. We will find each other again that much I am sure of.

But for now I have this cold water to substitute for Alec until we meet again.


	2. Snowy Night

**Hey so I am probably going to upload these at night seeing as I do all of my schoolwork in the morning. Thank you to those who have favorited my story, reviews would be nice but I am fine without them. **

**I own nothing!**

**-Em**

"I wonder what Polar Bears would taste like?" Renesmee asked no one. She was sitting on a snowy hill next to me. We we're in Greenland, she wanted to the Northern Lights with me. The purple night sky was above us with the stars shining brightly shining, as though no one else was in the world. I knew that would never happen as much as I wished it would.

"Probably like all other animal blood, disgusting." I told her criss-crossing my legs to have room to draw in the snow. What I was drawing? I have no idea.

"They are in endangered I guess, not to mention they are pretty adorable. But I can't help but wonder you know?" She babbled, beginning to draw in the snow with me.

"No I don't know Renesmee. Thinking about what animals would taste good has never been on my mind." I said dryly. Drawing swirly swirls and rigid shapes, which easily reminded me of Renesmee for some reason then again, I always thought about her. In the beginning of me constantly thinking of her it was strange and I could not understand it, the only person I thought of on a regular basis was Jane but not even as close as the level of how I thought of Renesmee.

"Well you clearly need to think thoughtless thoughts more." She sang. she was drawing little animals' penguins, cats, turtles, even octopi.

"You're probably right, you usually are." I remarked.

"I usually am." She agreed. Looking up at me with a teasing grin and pulled on my hair affectionately.

I narrowed my eyes looking down at her. "That's enough of that." I growled. Picking her up bridal style quickly kissing her cheek I threw her over my head onto the snow a rather long distance behind me. Hearing her land softly was my cue to sit back down.

"Alec that hurt and was not very nice of you," She whined but I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I know." My voice was as soft her footsteps crunching in the snow running towards me. I turned my head to look at her figure lying face down beside me.

"That is not a very becoming position for you to be in, or comfortable." I doubted. Brushing snow out of her bronze curls gently.

"It's not" Her voice muffled from the snow. She rolled over on her back and proceeded to make snow angels.

"Haven't you seen the Aurora Borealis before?" I asked her, watching her make snow angels again and again all over the place.

She stood up from her snow angel making, and walked over to sit on my lap. "I have but I wanted to see them with you." Her voice filled with admiration.

"I can understand that, there are a lot of things that I would like to do with you too." I cradled her in my arms and held her tightly.

"Oh yeah like what?" She asked, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Go to China to morbidly kill a Panda and see how the Chinese government reacts to it. Take a spa day with you in northern Japanese hot springs. Tree climbing in the Indonesian rain forest and have sex in the treetops. Go to Fiji to see if beach sex is as glamorous as people think it is-"

"I get it!" She interrupted me laughing at me. "I am all for that except killing Pandas, you can do that yourself I will be a bystander."

"I'm alright with that." I agreed. There was silence in the air for a while after that, just happy with being together. I'm not sure how long this silence was but it easily could have been longer than a few hours,

"Alec?" She asked me uncertainly.

"Yes?" I knew that I was not going to like what she was about to say.

"What are we going to do?" She looked up at me tears in the corners of her eyes.

"It will work out Renesmee. I know it seems unlikely but it will. I promise." I tried to reassure her and myself. I did not know if that promise would break or not. It most likely will break. Demetri has already found us numerous times. We were only lucky enough to evade him because of my gift. If I had any other gift we would both be dead already.

Renesmee seemed to have dozed off while I was thinking. I looked up at the sky to see violets, pinks, reds, blues, greens, and oranges twirl and skip across the sky.

"Renesmee" I nudged her awake.

"Huh?" Confused and dazed. "Is he here?"

I hated the fact that has been ingrained in mind. She should not have to hide. "Look up at the sky." I told her.

That seemed to wake her up. "Oh Alec it's beautiful." She gasped. Moving her body so she was sitting in a way that made my arms wrap around her waist, and my chin was resting on top of her head.

I rolled my eyes at her amazement. "Of course it is it's moving faster than we do." I said. "Not to mention it is also mainly just solar flare dust."

"You're too scientific." She turned to look at him.

"Well someone needs be." I looked straight back at her.

"Yeah your right" She agreed and turned back to look at the lights.

When they were over, we stood up. "Well looks like we have to go to China now to slaughter some Pandas" I said looking at the sky.

"Sure. That would be pretty funny." Renesmee nodded but looked back out on the snowy plains.

"What"? I asked.

"Alec, before we go can we make a snowmen village?"


	3. Imposing Doors

**I would like to say that I forget what the Volturi castle looks like in the books. I could never get through New Moon as much as I tried to. Thank you for the reviews they were wonderful. I'm sorry about the grammar mistakes I made in the last chapters. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy it too.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

I slammed open the large imposing doors of the Throne room in the Volturi Castle. Tears were streaming down my face, which was still pretty pale but definitely not the most beautiful thing to look at in the world at the moment. The guard looked at me like I was insane but I didn't care when I saw him I immediately ran over to him.

"You complete jerky, dick of an asshole!" I screamed punching him over and over in the chest. Those punches hurt me more than they hurt him, they hurt horribly. "Doing exactly as your psychopathic sister tells you to do. Making me seem like an idiot, naïve, child." His face was blank as though he didn't care about me. It hurt the thought that he didn't care about me. I pressed my hand to his cheek and gave him the emotions I felt when he completely ripped my heart up, swallowed it up and threw it back up. When he still wore that blank mask that hurt me so, I gave him the pain when Jane used her power on me when I first came to Volterra.

He collapsed the ground but still didn't make any sound. I wanted him to feel like I did. How could he not care, about me?

After a few seconds of that, Felix picked me up off of Alec. "Let me go!" I screeched. Putting my hand on Felix's cheek I gave him the same pain I gave Alec emotional and physical. I which he collapsed to the ground groaning I sat by him pressing my palm harder and harder into his face. But soon I felt my own pain from Jane. I screamed out in pain. I needed it to end right now. But it didn't seem to end. It probably never will end.

I soon however saw, heard, felt, smelled, even tasted, utter nothingness. Was I dead? I hope not. I soon realized that Alec had completely numbed me. I hated being numbed I couldn't feel the floor below, hear little creaky noises in the room, smell nice comforting scents. When I asked Alex to cut off my senses before to know what it felt like he denied me saying that I should grateful that I had my senses. What made this different he didn't care about me. Or did he?

Slowly my senses came back to me one at a time; the first thing to come back was my sense of touch. I could feel my body being cradled by someone, fingers stroking my hair. The next thing to come back was my sense of smell. I realized that Alec was the one holding me his scent smelled something like cinnamon, and old books. A weird combination but it worked very well. I could also smell blood no doubt about that it was coming from me scratches on my arms. Next was my sense of hearing I could hear hushed tender whispers coming from Alec then I heard angry yelling that was for Jane from Alec. Alec yelling at Jane that was something I would never expect. No, something no one saw coming except Alice that is. Then my sense of sight came back to me. It took my eyes a bit of time to get adjusted to the light. What I first saw was his bright red eyes full of worry.

Wrapping my bloody arms around Alec to get closer to him, I pressed my palm gently on his cheek to tell him two words _I'm sorry._ Alec shook his head and put his head in the crook of my neck. "You're not the one who should be sorry I'm the one who is deeply sorry." He whispered into my neck. I wished that no one else could hear him, but that was not the my palm still on his cheek, _I accept your apology Alec._ Pulling his head out of my neck he kissed me tenderly, and I loved every last bit of it.

Realizing that all of the guard watching the both of us intently namely Aro, Caius, and Jane. I broke the kiss.

"Hmm" I moaned at the end of the kiss. Looking at my bloody arms "I'm bleeding." I say nonchalantly.

Alec chuckled. "You are also bruised." Pointing out the purple bruises on my hands, from me punching him very hard on the chest.

"It will heal quickly." I told him, while he stood up and set me down gently. I looked around the room to see vampires who were staring at the both of us as if we were some science experiment.

"Umm… Sorry for interrupting you from whatever you were doing." I mumbled looking at Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

"Not at all dear, you and Alec's little episode was very interesting to watch." Aro's voice was full of cheer. "But we do have things to attend to if you may leave, so we can attend to some matters." His voice dropped into disappointment.

I nodded squeezing Alec's hand one last time to walk out of the room. I caught Felix in my sight while I was leaving and walked over to him. When I reached him he looked bewildered as if wondering why I was standing in front of him. Simply smiling at him I stood up on my tiptoes reaching up to place my hand on his cheek which was quite a stretch for me to reach. _I'm sorry for hurting you._ I apologized.

"It is alright." Felix told me bending down taking my hand off his cheek, looking very happy with my apology.

I shook my head disagreeing with him. Placing my hand back on his cheek, I shared with him happy memories, of my mother smiling down at me, my father teaching me how to play the piano, my aunts laughter at dressing me up when I was little, my uncles playing with me, my grandparents kindness while they were teaching me.

"Why?" Felix asked.

I could not keep myself from giggling. _When I you showed my emotions for how upset I was at Alec. They were nasty feelings so I thought you could use some happy feelings. _

Felix grin was even bigger then some of Emmett's grins. Engulfing me in the most painful hug that I have ever gotten in my eight years of living.

"Felix!" I squealed happily. "You're crushing me." I said seriously.

"Oh sorry" He put me back down on the ground.

I smiled at him. Then I looked over at Alec his face was not necessarily happy a bit confused, but still happy. I smiled at him and walked out through the large doors that didn't seem so imposing any more.


	4. Smashing Furniture

**This chapter was a bit hard to write, but I will admit it definitely gave me great Ideas for other chapters for this fanfiction. This chapter will clear up some confusion if you had any last chapter Thank you to those who have favorited my story or reviewed it. Please do review I won't badger I promise. Pinky promise in fact. This chapter has some VERY strong language you have been warned. Sorry for not updating earlier I had some family troubles. The next chapter should be up by tonight.**

**I own nothing!**

**-Em**

"You care for her!" Jane accused me stomping into my room. I could hear the coffee table that was thrown over and was then turned into a pile of dust.

I looked up from my book "I do not care for the half breed, Jane" I grounded out, lying through my teeth.

I knew Jane didn't believe me. She knows me best and lying would not get past her nothing ever did. "You are lying! I knew it, everyone can see it Alec!" She then turned to smash a couch in half. "Do you honestly think that she will love you the cold calculating witch twin! If I know the Cullens they have probably arranged marriage her off to one of their repulsive shape-shifter pets so they can continue on with their disgusting experiments! Or the other half breed let her mate with someone of her own kind!" Jane turned the black leather couch into a fine powder. She turned to the arm chair and began to rip it up. "What do you think Edward will think when you take his lovely daughter's innocence Alec? Or that bitch Bella your power has no affect on her she will destroy you if anything! Everyone loves they're little baby Nessie every vampire except the guard will try to destroy you! She captures everyone's hearts and _you_ care about her! What about me Alec! You will run off with that little cunt and leave me behind! I know it I just know it!" Jane screeched destroying everything her hands could touch. That included but was not limited to book cases, books in those book cases, ripping up pillows that left a war of fluff, even going as far as cracking the stone walls and floors.

I sat there in the big puffy arm chair taking all she said in. Because when it came down to it Jane was right about every single thing she said. Renesmee will never care for me like I cared for her. The relationship is taboo in every way and would fail every time. When Jane called Renesmee a cunt that broke me out of my dazed state, I ran over to Jane to embrace her. "What can I do? What can I do to show you that I don't care for her, and if I don't convince you that I do not care for her. I promise you that I will never look at her, speak to her, or think of her ever again." I whispered into her hair stroking it, and holding her tighter then I could ever remember. Even when we were human I can't remember calming her down like this. I always listened to her and calmed her down but it never was this tender of a moment.

"What?" Jane was clearly very surprised with what I suggested her to do.

"You heard me anything you want to show that I don't care for the half breed. If I don't I won't look at her ever again Jane." I loosened my grip on her and looked into her eyes. She was deep in thought by that point. Jane was never really the type to think her actions through. It was worrisome that she was. I was also hopeful that she would just leave it be. Though she would never ever do that, Jane was vengeful every one could see that she was.

"Break her heart." She whispered.

"What? Why?" I broke out of our embrace in surpeise.

"Well it is the only way to completely make sure you do not care about her. Because if you break that little itty bitty heart of hers you won't care at all, Right?" She looked so proud of herself to come up with this plan of hers.

"Right" I lied.

"Good." She nodded and sat down in the puffy armchair. "This is good Alec after you do this she will probably go running back to her perfect little family." Jane smirked.

"Okay I'll do it." I said leaning against a book case. It hurt the thought of hurting Renesmee, truly hurt and it surprised me. But would the care I have for Renesmee win out against Jane. I think not. Jane's gleeful expression was upsetting to me. I didn't understand why she would be so happy about me hurt Renesmee. Oh wait, I know it's because Jane is prone to jealousy, hatred, and vengeance.

"Great!" Jane sat up and started walking towards the door. "Oh Alec?" She stopped suddenly and turned to look at me. "Heidi should be coming in a few hours from Australia with her newest catch. I can tell your hungry but maybe you should spend your time elsewhere with darling Renesmee. You can understand that she will be devastated with the feeding going on why don't you comfort her I am sure she would be delighted to let you in." Her lovely face lighting up at the thought of Renesmee's discomfort. Walking away she left me in my destroyed room with my thoughts.

Emotions fluttered inside me it was awful. I could not understand what I should do about them. Should I do as Jane says or should I not. Renesemee that silly girl with that stupid name, it really was a stupid name. It worked for her though cause she really is different and special no wonder people love her.

I could hear her a few rooms away weaving together a story for Chelsea, Afton, and Demetri. They were all left enchanted by her of course. I could see her giving them all images from that particular story about how her mother defeated Emmett arm wrestling and everyone proceeded to smash a whole bunch of boulders. I could hear Chelsea's giggles, Afton's roaring laughter, and Demetri's chuckles. It was stunning how she could take such an idiotic story and make people dazed at the story. I could see her in my mind. Her eyes lighting up, her hair bouncing up and down perfectly, she was perfection. I knew from that moment on onwards I was completely and utterly in love with Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I was so screwed!


	5. Lost in Volterra

**I'm not very happy with this chapter. It's a lot easier writing as Alec than Renesmee but I am taking it as a challenge and working as hard as I can. Sorry for not updating any earlier the weekend sucked! I didn't even have time to touch the computer! Thank you to those who have patient. Not a lot of Reneslec this chapter I will make it up next chpter.**

**-Em**

I was nervous but then again I had a right to be. Here I was in Volterra with nothing but a suit case full of various sorts of clothing and wearing nothing but a very small white summer dress that would be more than scandalous in Aro's day and sky high wedges that could kill. The only thing that offered any sort of protection from the elements was a large sunhat so I would not start glowing like a shiny stone and draw attention to myself. But I usually did anyway. I can now safely say that I hate water fountains! I have been standing at the center of town for a good hour and this god awful fountain won't shut up it just keeps whooshing and whooshing. I do not even want to go into the ugly barf browns that are the color of the buildings.

From what I remember from the stories my family told me about the Volturi, apparently the entrance is in an alley by the center of town. I realized that the castle was right in front of me but I could smell that no vampires ever used that entrance, they entered somewhere more secretive. Looking around I spotted honestly the most suspicious looking alleyway the kind strange men would be waiting down at the end for pretty ladies to walk by and snatch them up. I can take creepy men, but vampires trained for combat not so much. Walking over to the dark alley dragging my suitcase behind me, the alley was empty except for a dumpster and other alleyway staples. But right in the back was a drain grate almost invisible to human eyes.

The scent that it had was definitely vampire this was it! I had found it! The Volturi guard how exciting! But then I realized I had to jump down with a suit case. Sighing I put my sunhat in my tote bag and picked up my suitcase and launched myself down the dark hole. When I hit the ground I grunted in pain. The impact hurt like shitty hell. I landed on my feet but they were bruised and would probably start to bleed soon. At that moment someone plucked me off the ground like I was a rag doll.

"Let me go! You asshole!" I screeched. Wriggling around in their arms trying to be free from their hold that they had on me.

"But baby Cullen I thought you would have smelled our scents and realize who we are." Whined the vampire who was holding me his voice was a deep baritone that made me think masculine things. Looking up I saw someone that I sort of recognized.

"Who are you?" I asked. Settling down in whose ever arms I was in.

"You don't remember me." His voice sounded sad. "Demetri she doesn't remember me!" He sounded like a big baby about to cry.

"Well of course she does not remember you! We were going to kill her Felix!" I looked over to see who I guess would be Demetri. He looked like someone who needed to seriously be cheered up by someone.

"You are Felix…" I looked up at him. He nodded. "You flirted with my mother." I said simply. "Don't flirt with me."

His face was appalled. "I would never think of if baby Cullen! You will always remind me of that little girl who looked so frightened."

"Okay, so can you put me down? I have come for a visit." I told him.

"I guess baby Cullen." He said putting me on the ground.

I wobbled a bit and leaned against Felix for support. Demetri picked up my suit case.

"Aro will be delighted to see you Renesmee." Demetri's voice pierced the quietness of the moment of walking down the sloping claustrophobic hallway.

"And I will be delighted to see Aro." I said back to him not regretting my choice of words, even though they were the biggest lies I have every told in my life.

"That is good I am certain he will give you a warm welcome." Felix said. We reached a grille that was one of the weirdest things I have seen in my life. Felix opened it for me and we came to a wooden door.

He opened the door for to a brightly lit hallway. I groaned "What is with this place and creepy hallways. I will tell you something you all need an open floor plan. It's much more pleasant."

"It's for safety Renesmee." Demetri berated me.

Rolling my eyes we came to an elevator. When it opened another vampire with dark brown hair and beautiful features was in it. Frightened I jumped back.

"Where have you two been Aro is going to have a meeting with the whole guard and he is getting impatient with you two." He hissed.

"Sorry Alec, but we have been rather busy with baby Cullen here." Felix pointed to me.

"I am not a baby." I yelled at him.

"Yes you are. You're so innocent to the world you have no idea what it is really like. So you are a baby, compared to me you might as well be a micro irrelevant germ to the rest of the world." Felix explained.

"Aro would like to know about this Demetri why don't you go back up and explain the situation to him." Alec asked Demetri. Demetri nodded giving my suit case back to me and went in the elevator.

"You're one of the witch twins." I say not asking.

"That is what some people call me especially the ignorant Romanians." He spoke of them with such hate.

"You don't like them? Well I find them fascinating." I told him bouncing on the balls of my feet. "I haven't seen them since I was little, but they dislike you just as much you dislike them."

"I don't dislike them, I hate them." He looked at me with such revulsion. It hurt.

The elevator dinged and opened for us, stepping inside. "Why be hateful, when you can be happy?" I asked.

"See like I told you. You are a baby." Felix teased me pressing the button. I forgot that he was there.

I ignored him and thought back to seven years ago when they all tried to kill me. That was years ago but Felix would still probably kill me without thinking if he was ordered to. It was a disturbing thought. Exiting the elevator we walked through a lobby to yet another hallway this one far more grand then the others but it was still a hallway. Alec opened a secret door and held it open for me.

"Oh Renesmee it is so lovely to see you! I trust that you are well?" Aro sat up in his seat. His voice filled with delight.

"It is nice to see you too Aro and yes I am well." My voice filled with almost the same delight as Aro's but mine had undetectable lies in it. I walked to the middle of the throne room smiling brightly. Alec and Felix walked to their place amongst the guard.

"If I may ask what are you doing here my dear?" His voice did not lessening in happiness not even in the slightest.

"Oh just for a visit. I'm travelling getting away from my family for a while they are the only thing I have ever known." I told him.

"Well you are welcome to stay for as long as you like too." His voice disappointed.

"Why thank you Aro you are too kind." I sung praises to him. I am such a kiss up.

"Renesmee, Marcus, Caius, and I, have been wondering something and we would like you to tame our curiosity." Aro began.

"Yes?" I asked looking at Marcus, and Caius, they both looked so bored as if they never were wondering something.

"Are you fertile?" He asked simply.

My face turned pink. "What?" I was bewildered.

"Are you fertile?" He asked again.

It took me a bit to catch my bearings and answer him. "Yes."

"Oh Marcus, Caius, what do you think of that?" He asked them.

"We should prevent her from having anymore monsters." Caius said calmly.I clenched my jaw at that suggestion, Marcus just shrugged clearly bored.

"Why don't we just cross that bridge when we get to it." Said Aro making the final decision clear. "Felix why don't you show Renesmee to her room."

Felix nodded and turned walking away. "Come on baby Cullen you should rest."

I looked up at Aro he smiled. I turned away from him walking out the room. But the thing is I could not get Alec out of my head as much as I tried too.


	6. Broken Apart

**I loved writing this chapter. Thank you bitbyacullen for your lovely reviews they make me so happy! It is not as long as some other chapters, but it is my favorite so far. This is as close to lemons I will ever get. I honestly just love Felix that's why he is always in the chapters. Review please!**

**I own nothing**

**-Em**

Watching her chest rise up and down, I knew this would be the last time I would probably ever see her again. If I could cry I would. I don't even remember what crying feels like from my human years, but I know I would.

I would usually watch her dreams with her ability. But tonight I just want to remember what she looks like. Her copper curls spread out across the pillows in a wild fire that could never be extinguished. Her cheeks rosy, like how story books would describe the princesses in them. Her dark eyelashes resting on those rosy cheeks fanning out like her hair. Her warm body entwined with mine her pale arms and legs wrapped around my body just like my limbs were wrapped around hers. Her lips red and swollen from me kissing her so hard not wanting to be any distance between us like there will be tomorrow.

I love her and I would never see her again after tomorrow how will I go on? I will probably rely on Corin's gift to get by, getting addicted to it along the way. I will become like the wives stuck in Volterra for eternity happy to be addicted not noticing the world pass me by.

We decided to stop running after these few months of hiding from them and not stopping. I would have never stopped running, well until they killed the both of us together. But Renesmee insisted that we should stop hiding and face the Volturi together.

I could feel her stirring I my arms. "Alec?" Her voice groggy from sleeping.

"Yes Nesmee?" I whispered sitting up and putting her on my lap hugging her.

"I love you so much Alec I'm always going to love you." She whimpered wrapping her arms around me as I stroked her hair, loving the silky texture that it had.

"I'm never going to give up on us Nesmee I hope you know that." I told her kissing her shoulder.

"I know Alec I could never forget that." She kissed me, it was full of sadness and was too short of a kiss.

Pressing my forehead against hers I just sat there looking deep into her brown eyes saying everything I was thinking by looking deep into her eyes how I loved her, how I could never be happy without her. I kissed her hard showing how much I would miss her. Harder than I have ever kissed her, I kissed her to the point that I could feel her bruising under my kiss. I kissed her neck, I kissed her breasts, I kissed her everything. I made love to her so many times that night even I was exhausted.

She was exhausted collapsing in my arms and falling asleep immediately. I just laid there combing my fingers through her hair. I did this even when I could hear some of the guard running for us, even when they slammed the door of our hotel suite open. Renesmee could sleep through anything.

I could see the people I abandoned for this girl. Santiago, Afton, Felix, Demetri, and Jane. Jane's face was not anger, not disappointment but fury directed to the girl who took her brother away from her.

I could see Jane about to speak but before she could I raised a finger to my lips in a way to shush her.

"Nesmee, Nesmee it's time to wake up." I shook her gently.

"Alec just give me two more hours, you wore me out last night." Renesmee mumbled into the pillow pulling me closer to her.

I could see the guard's faces. I have been in the guard long enough to detect their feelings even if they have their masks on. Felix was torn I could tell probably for breaking us apart. Demetri looked miserable just like Felix. Afton and Santiago looked embarrassed for interrupting a moment. Jane's face softened even if she did not like us together.

"Renesmee they are here for us." I whispered into to her hair.

"What!" She sat up in bed not covering her bare chest to everyone else in the room.

"Yes they're here for us." I picked up my grey shirt that fell off the bed and handed it to her. She blushed and accepted it putting the too big shirt on.

"Felix and I are here to bring you home Renesmee." Demetri's voice was sympathetic but I scoffed at it we had no need for sympathy.

Renesmee had her head down and was leaning against me, all she could do was nod.

"Brother. Santiago, Afton, and I, are here to bring you home. Aro is willing to forgive you, you just probably won't go on any missions for a while." Jane's voice held no sympathy unlike Demetri's.

Felix moved to pick Nesmee up. But before Felix could pick her up off the bed. Nesmee sunddenly straddled me kissing me hard and long. I could feel her crying. Her hand pressed to my cheek_ I love you._ Appeared a thousand times in my head during that kiss, at a speed unlike anything I had ever seen. When we parted I kissed her on the forehead. "I love you too."I whispered. I could feel her being picked off my lap by Felix.

"Alec! Alec! Alec!" She wailed and screamed. I sat there frozen unable to move. I watched her bawl on Felix's shoulder. I watched helplessly as Felix and Demetri nodded. They ran out the door Renesmee with them. And I was suddenly alone in the world at that moment I could hear her a mile away crying out for me.


	7. Sunny Sand

**ATTENTION! I have changed the title of this story!**

**Yeah yeah I know this is waaayyy overdue you can yell, scream, and curse me as much as you want just don't cause me physical pain even though I deserve it. This is no longer 25 days of reneslec more like a whole bunch of oneshots. So I will no longer be updating once a day hell I threw that idea out the window weeks ago. I will most likely be updating once every couple of days or something like that. It's very hard coming up with ideas for oneshots so every couple of days it is. **

**So this chapter was interesting to write. I like it a lot I hope you will too. I based Isle Esme of the movie instead of the books except there will be the white room and blue room.**

**I have made polyvore's for chapter five and for this chapter. You will see them on my profile page soon.**

**This was really fun to write I hope you like it too. Please review! I would really appreciate it.**

**I own nothing!**

**-Em**

It was a cloudy day. Which was unusual for Isle Esme, the island was more often a hot sunny happy island that could cheer anyone up just like grandma Esme herself. The weather worsened my mood then it already had. Alec seemed to have noticed my unease and stopped the boat.

He appeared in front of me holding my hands tightly. "Nesmee it will be okay I can promise you that." He spoke quietly rubbing circles on my hands. I couldn't see his vibrant eyes because they were covered by thick dark sunglasses.

"How do you know that? It can't be okay Alec it won't be okay." I whimpered. The bumping waves against the boat was nerve wracking.

He pulled me into a hug and ran his fingers through my hair in an effort to calm me. "It might be hard and really annoying" He smiled. "But they will accept us as we are Nesmee."

I nodded and sat back down. He continued on driving. When we reached the dock and I threw my shoes into my bag and hopped off the boat leaving Alec to deal with our bags. The sand was cold from the lack of sun which felt weird against my toes. I could see my parents coming out of the house to meet me. Their smiles as bright as can be.

"Mama, Daddy how are you!" I exclaimed. I could feel the wariness coming off of Alec in waves that I'm pretty sure my parents could feel too. My parents looked nothing like parents should; they were the same age as me physically. But I was okay with that for a strange reason perhaps it was because I am their daughter and they are my parents, that was the most logical reason I could come up with and it was a pretty stupid reason.

"Nessie we've missed you so much." My mother embraced me and held me tight in her arms.

"We were very worried about you." My father held us both in his strong arms. "We are not very happy with your choice of companionship." Daddy looked up from our hug and stared straight at Alec. Daddy's eyes looking at Alec's with a calm look I could tell he was reading Alec's mind carefully, taking everything in.

"Alec?" Mama looked up from me to stare at Alec. Alec was frozen in his spot unsure what exactly he should do at the moment. I walked over to Alec and set the suitcase that he was holding down on to the sandy beach and entwined his hand with mine.

"Mama, Daddy" I begin slowly walking towards to my parents, treating the situation lightly like I was walking into a war zone. "This is my mate Alec-"

"NOPE" Daddy interrupted me. "He is not your mate Renesmee. He is putting your life in danger!" Dad yelled at me.

"My life has been in danger since I was born!" I screamed at my father. "And look at you! you have put Mother in danger since YOU met her!" Mama put her hand on my father's shoulder in an effort to calm him. It worked somewhat.

"He is a Volturi member-" He argued weakly.

"Edward I have abandoned the Volturi and they most likely wish me dead." Alec chimed in squeezing my hand three times.

"Edward let's listen to them we owe them that much." My mother interrupted my father and me. "And why don't we go inside."

"I do not trust that traitor inside our home Bella." Daddy grumbled.

"Edward we will LISTEN to what they have to say and we will not make up our minds until we have heard them. Is that clear?" My mother's voice was firm and final.

"Yes Bella" My father agreed unhappily and without a word we went inside to sit on the strange lounge chairs. Dad sat stiffly with his hands balled up while glaring at Alec. Mom's hands broke them apart and held them securely like how she used to hold me when I was little.

"So I think it is best that you start from the beginning." My mother began calmly. Looking at the both of us biting her lip a habit I got from her.

"Well as you see we met when Nesmee came to Volterra to meet the Volturi on better terms then when she first met them." Alec started abruptly and began to weave the story of how we ended up together. "I was originally very cold to her at first which should be expected of me. She passed the embarrassing questions Aro asked flawlessly and was accepted a temporary role in the Volturi. Everyone soon came to love her with her enthusiasm and ability to make every story grand. Everyone wanted to be around her and I was no exception. Jane saw how I felt and as you know Jane she does not like to share… I do love Jane I love her very much and in order to calm her down I made a deal that would prove held no feelings for Nesmee. The deal was that I had to break her heart it was simple enough except I knew from simply hearing her voice that I would fail with flying colors. I did break Nesmee's heart which was the hardest and most painful thing I had ever done. Nesmee knocked sense into me and we were back together again. But our story did not end there because the Volturi would not let me go completely."

Listening to Alec's voice was music to my ears. After more than a thousand years in existence. His voice had become a strange sort of melody. His had weird accent to it that mixed in Old English and Italian and something else I couldn't recognize. It was soft and comforting something that I haven't had in these awful years the only joy was him and that was great. I wish to see his eyes as he talked about us and the passion that he held in them as he talked.

I could feel my father's gaze burning a hole on me and I realized that he probably heard what I just thought. I flushed at the thought. Alec wrapped his arm around my waist as he talked to my parents. He could persuade them. He could always persuade someone he was just a very charismatic guy.

"And you two of all people should understand what it feels like to have your relationship doubted." Alec smirked at my parents. "I remember two very foolish and young people who held on to each other so tightly and defied everyone's opinion."

My mother gazed at the both of us smiling gently while my father's glare dulled and formed into an expressionless face that was having an inner war within him. They gazed at each other trying to find the best decision to come to. "Well I don't want to lose you Nessie." My mother began slowly. "So we have decided to give you our blessing." My father finished for her.

"I told you we didn't need to worry Nesmee." Alec swept me up in his arms to give me a kiss.

"Well one of us needed to worry. You are always too carefree about stuff like this Alec" I grumbled motioning him to put me back down on the ground.

"Well there are two rooms for you to choose from Nessie and I can guess what you will choose." My mother smiled at the both of us.

"The white room as always, of course." I winked at them. I wouldn't even dare set foot in the blue room. I shivered in disgust at the thought of my parents ... Alec threw look at me like I was crazy.

"Well we are going to give you guys some space to settle in." My mother smiled brightly at us. "Aren't we Edward?" daddy just grumbled at mama and she dragged my grumbling father out of the house. With her complaining that he should be more understanding to his own daughter and should attempt to understand Alec.

"I'm going to put our bags away. I'll be out soon." Alec smiled at me triumphantly and with that said he sped away outside.

I ran outside and sat in the sand by the ocean to draw patterns like I did with Alec a year ago at the North Pole. That was a fun trip. The sun had come out of the clouds to grace us with his presence so he could smile down. It was close to sunset and the clouds were turning a pretty peachy pink and bright beautiful orangey yellow.

I felt myself go blind. My sight was gone but I did not panic. "Guess who?" Alec whispered in my ear. He plopped down behind me and pressed my back against his chest, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Give me back my eyesight you idiot." I grumbled swatting the arms around my waist.

"You're no fun." He chuckled which sent shivers through my body and made my already erratic heartbeat beat even faster. My eyesight returning to me I could see the pretty ocean again. "Oh what's this?" He said in mock surprise putting his ear against my back to hear the beat better than he already could. "I affect you." There was a smile in his voice.

I turned around on my knees to face him. I reached up to take the sunglasses off. He blinked his beautiful harvest moon orange colored eyes that I could so easily get lost in at me. "You have always affected before you even knew." I say kissing him.


End file.
